At present, high-precision metal machining, such as drilling, reaming, boring, thread milling, inner/outer diameter drilling, or surface grinding, is usually processed by a CNC (Computer Numerical Control) machining table together with various cutters or tools. A cutter or tool has a long handle gripped by a gripper or a grip mechanism, whereby the cutter or tool can be coupled to a driving shaft of a CNC table. Thus, the driving shaft rotating at a high speed can drive the cutter or tool gripped by a gripper to machine a target workpiece.
A R.O.C. patent No. M253434 disclosed a “Detachable Tool Fixture”, which comprises a tool rod, a grip member and a fixing member. The tool rod has a coned hole extending inward along the axis from one end thereof with its diameter gradually contracting from the rim to the interior. The grip member has a cone portion at one end thereof and a sleeved portion at the other end. The tilt angle of the cone portion is identical to that of the coned hole. The cone portion is arranged inside the coned hole. The sleeved portion has a central hole fixing a tool with a heating method. The fixing member sleeves the grip member and is coupled to the tool rod with a screwing method, and the grip member is thus secured to the tool rod. The objective of the conventional technology is to utilize a single tool rod to grip different-specification tools. However, the conventional technology still has some problems. In the conventional technology, the fixing member is used to sleeve the grip member and coupled to the end of the tool rod with a screwing method to enhance the coupling between the grip member and the tool rod; thus, the user has to rotate the fixing member in assembling or disassembling, which inconveniences the user.